marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Doc Samson Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * ** ** Officer Coleman * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** Police station ** | Synopsis1 = Doc Samson has been thrown into the East River by the creature he thinks is the serial killer known as Patchwork. As the two struggle in the water, Samson is at risk of drowning he tries to break free. However, he is distracted when he received a page from his patient, the mutant known as Polaris. This allows the gamma-spawned creature pulls him back under water. Watching from the pier, NYPD Detective Trina Sharp wonders where She-Hulk is, as she was assigned to battle Patchwork and Samson was just to provide his psychological expertise. New York Star reporter Rudy Pinkerton tries to get a lead on the the Patchwork case, but she refuses to answer his questions. Elsewhere, the She-Hulk is attacked by a similar but more massive creature. This is the real Patchwork, and as he fights She-Hulk he begins draining the gamma radiation from her body. While at the bottom of the East River, the copycat creature suddenly begins to change form and weaken. Samson manages to break free and subdues his would-be killer and pulls it back to the surface. While She-Hulk's power is drained so far she reverts back into her human form of Jennifer Walters. Managing to struggle free, Jennifer flees down a thin alley that isn't wide enough for Patchwork to fit. Since he transformation, she is no longer the subject that Patchwork seeks and so he leaves her for dead in the alley as she passes out from her injuries. Back at the pier, Doc Samson pulls his attacker out of the water but as they are loading the creature into a police wagon, Doc Samson tells Sharp that this is not Patchwork but some kind of copycat. Not hearing these details, Rudy Pinkerton calls his paper to tell them that Patchwork has been captured. At the police station, the creature is locked in a cell. Doc Samson also notes that his notes and equipment have just arrived via shipment, including his old costume. Going through his equipment, Samson pulls out a device that confirms his suspicion: That while this creature is a gamma-spawned creation, it actually puts itself into synch with the powers of any nearby gamma mutate, causing this individual to mimic their powers. In order to do so, Samson believes that the best way to use this to their advantage is to have their prisoner synchronize herself with Samson's own gamma-spawned powers. Freeing the creature from the cell, Doc Samson subdues the creature and manages to coach it into synching with his power. Suddenly, the horrific creature transforms into a beautiful young woman with long green hair. When the young woman fears that she might be Patchwork, Doc Samson assures her that she is not and explains everything. Suddenly, the police station is attacked by a lynch mob seeking to hang who they believe to be Patchwork. While Samson is dealing with the mob, the young girl -- now dubbed Geiger -- suddenly mentally connects with Patchwork. She sees that he is mutilating the women to construct his ideal of a perfect woman. When looking over the body of one of his latest victims Patchwork is upset that the green eyes are actually colored contact lenses. When Samson returns he finds Geiger wearing his old costume and tells her that she will not put her life at risk. However, Geiger and Sharp explain that the young girl can connect with the killer and she is her best way of tracking down Patchwork and putting his murder spree to an end. | Notes = Continuity Notes * In this story Polaris is a patient of Doc Samson, she has been seeing him for psychological advice since . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}